The story after narakus demise
by soul stalker
Summary: After Inuyasha defeats Naraku he becomes far to powerful for Sesshomaru, thus Sesshomaru creates a plot to destroy inuyasha and control tetsuiga, but first he must revive a few henchmen NEW CHAPTER UP. Inu&kag romance and exciting battle READ&REVIEW!
1. Naraku falls

Sesshomaru's desperate plot

After Inuyasha defeats Naraku he becomes far to powerful for Sesshomaru, thus Sesshomaru creates a plot to destroy inuyasha, get the jewel shard, and control tetsuiga, but first he must revive a few henchmen with the help of his tenseiga. Rated t for harsh language and some mature/graphic content. PLEASE REVIEW

Naraku: (putting up a evil barrier and shooting a straight blast of miasma towards koga, kikyo, inuyasha, and the crew) Its over, my new barrier is too hard even for your tetsuiga to penetrate, now DIE!

Inuyasha: KAGOME! (grabbing Kagome and jumping out of the miasma seconds after its impact knocks the girl to her knees.  
Sango: (being pulled out of the miasma along with Miroku) Thanks Kirara, we owe you one.  
(Seshomaru covers up rin and protects her from the deadly miasma and once its subsided, he collapses along with kikyo and koga)  
Inuyasha: Kagome wake up, KAGOME, KIKYO! (looking viciously towards Naraku as if about to transform into a full fledged demon) YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU HERE ME!  
Naraku: ha, your lucky to be standing, why worry about your friends, their all dead, you failed them hahahaha Inuyasha: Kagome, Kikyo, I've failed you (his body pulsing as if his demon side is about to take over) AHHHHH TRY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!  
Naraku: hmm, hahaha you know what, I think I rather see your body melt away rather than die from the miasma hahaha try this one on for size AHHH FLAMES FROM HELL!  
Inuyasha: (seeing the demonic aura surrounding the blast) AHHHHHH BACKLASH WAVE Naraku: WHATS THIS (the wave destroys the barrier but not the evil demon) IM DONE PLAYING GAMES! DIE! (lunching towards Inuyasha Inuyasha: Kagome, this is for you IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER The two clash in the middle and upon landing there's a huge puddle of blood staining the earths crust, inuyasha gets up and turns around revealing there is a hole in his stomach, naraku gets up and turns slowly revealing he's lost his arm and part of his torso is torn)  
Inuyasha: IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! BLADES OF BLOOD! ( as the attack is about to hit naraku Inuyasha pulls out his tetsuiga and uses the wind scar) And that was for Trying to kill the rest of my friends.  
Naraku: (trying to deflect the blades of blood notices last second that the wind scar is on approach) WHAT! NO!!!!!!!!(his body is being torn away piece by piece and before he can turn and flee with just his head and a small piece of torso remaining a sacred arrow hits him in the eye)  
Kagome: We got em (falling to the floor only to be caught by inuyasha)  
Kikyo lay dead finally and all her souls escape till her pale body lies cold on the floor. Seshomaru regaining consciousness finally realizes that inuyasha a mere half demon, and a mortal girl killed his enemy and in shame and disgust disappears, and Koga, still hurt from the miasmas toxins sits up and trys to regain his strength.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, kagome wake up KAGOME Kagome: (faintly whispering) stop yelling.  
Sango: If he's dead...where's Kohaku?  
Shippo: What if he isn't dead?  
Miroku: my wind tunnel...its gone! he's dead!  
The group go back to the village and celebrate.  
Sesshomaru lye awake thinking of how it could be possible for Inuyasha, his half bread brother to defeat Naraku.  
He suddenly comes up with a plan, a plan to get rid of his brother, to get the jewel and use it to wield the tetsuiga, and to become the most powerful demon alive.

Lol don't worry the first chapter is simply the story of how Inuyasha beat Naraku and why his brother wishes to kill him now more than ever. ill post the next chapter tomorrow


	2. Sesshomarus plot revealed

Sesshomaru: Haha its so simple now with the help of my tensuiga I can bring them back mmm perfect, inuyasha you half bread idiot your dead.  
Jaken: What's that my lord?  
Sesshomaru: Jaken, watch Rin, I'll be back.  
Sesshomaru heads towards a sacred berrial ground and wields his tensuiga.  
Sesshomaru: hmm you will be the first I resurrect to bring Inuyasha down NOW RISE!  
Sesshomaru goes from grave to grave resurrecting the evil ones whom he knows wont defy him, and he knows that they all have the desire to see him laying dead in front of them.  
Sesshomaru: Arise Yura of the hair, arise Kagura, arise goshinki, hmm arise juromaru and kageromaru. hmmm and finally the surprise guest, hahaha he will have no chance of defeating this foe hmm all these others are merely tools to weaken my brother and finally, if he defeats all these fools, his last opponent will break his spirit and crush him, than I will slay them and get the jewel and the tetsuiga.  
lol who is the surprise guest? we'll know soon enough, and if u guess it than congrats lol, I think its a lil obvious though. next chapter starts the battling. 


	3. Inuyashas love, yuras revenge

It was approaching nightfall and Inuyasha sat with Kagome on a hill top watching the sun leave the sky and the sky illuminate in a pinkish orange light before it turned black in the moon light. It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was happy to be spending it with Kagone, not needing to worry about being attacked by naraku or his incarnations, and being able to spend alone time with Kagome whom, even though he never spoke of it aloud, loved her with all of his being.

His hair turned black, his ears became normal, his claws and fangs became non existent, and his emotions were intensified from the transformation.

Inuyasha: K...Kagome

Kagome: Yes Inuyasha? What is it?

Inuyasha: Im glad that we have time to spend alone...not worrying about naraku and his incarnations...but...does this mean you'll be leaving me?

Kagome: Inuyasha, sure i might not need to come back since we only need to retrieve the shards from koga and kohaku...but i cant leave you...you guys, your my friends.

Inuyasha: Thanks Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha...I like how you arnt angry...or ashamed that you've transformed into a human again...its nice to see you without any concerns or hostility...and im glad your sharing your time with me.

Inuyasha: K...kagome I...I lo...I...

Yura: Ohh my ohh me. What has happened to my dear half demons precious silver hair?

Inuyasha: YURA OF THE HAIR...BUT YOU

Kagome: (thinking to herself) whats going on...im sure we killed her...how is this possible?!

Yura: Ha, ive come back to settle the score, and now that your transformation has left you as a human, and theres several hours till you revert to your normal self, id say i have a pretty good chance of evening that old score...and than you bitch (looking at kagome) im going to slit your throat for doing what you did, than the jewel will be mine. hahahaha

Inuyasha: Why you, I'll kill you for talking to her like that. DIE

Inuyasha unsheathes the tetsuiga and rushes towards Yura, she is condescendingly laughing due to its dull blade.

Inuyasha:TAKE THIS

Slicing at her head she avoids the attack with grace and weilds her sword and uses it to stab him in the back, the tip penetrating his ribs, he gasps for air, blood oosing out of his back and chest, he staggers and rushes in again. Once again the demon dodges it, this time stabbing him in the shoulder, and slicing away at his now bear, bloody chest.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: (appearing as if he might pass out) You wretch, ill shove this sword up your ass and make it come out your skull!

Once again he rushes in, the blood leaking from his gashed up body is so much it leaves a thick red trail behind him, and once again Yura dodges and this time, aims for his heart, she throws the sword and hits him in the middle of his abdomen

Kagome: INUYASHA!!

Kagome fires her sacred arrows one after the other before she realizes she can only win by destroying the comb that lay inside a red skull, or at least slice the main hair that controls all others. Once she locates the main string she shoots her arrow.

Yura: NO YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU, ILL KILL YOU!

Yura throws her sword at kagome and just before hitting her, Inuyasha jumps in its way, the power of the throw was so strong that it went through him and penetrated her stomach.

Sango and Miroku had just arrived to see the horrid image of both kagome and Inuyasha lying on the floor, bloodied and beaten

Sango: (seeing the main hair from the light reflected upon it by kagome's sacred arrow) YOU...YHOU MURDERED MY FRIENDS! AHHH DIE!!

Throwing her weapon with great power and every emotion in her backing it up, it strikes the main hair and Yura falls to the floor.

Yura: (groaning in pain) you...you bitch...i...ILL KILL YOU I SWEAR IT

Miroku: SACRED SUTRAS

Miroku purifies the demon of the hair and helps Sango retrieve Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango: Im sure that Kagome will live, she lost alot of blood but tgheres no sign of infection and it wasn't deep enough.

Miroku: Yes I agree...but Inuyasha...his fever is incredible...hes lost so much blood, look at how pale he is...hes barely breathing...I dont know that he can make it through tonight...and if he does...Im really not sure if even his demon blood can repair his broken body after this much damage in his human form.

Shippo: (sobbing heavily) ohhhh Inuyasha dont die!

Lol well thats it for this chapter...will Inuyasha recover? and if he does he has many more challenges that awaits him...and what about Inuyasha and Kagomes love...he was about to pronounce it...but is it too late? What if he could only manage to say those words in his human form.

Please review


	4. Nothing like a first kiss

here we go chapter 4, fyi i will be updating day by day, if it takes more than a day to update that means its the weekend n im most likely drunkoff my ass

if your ganna read please review lol constructive criticism is appreciated.

Enjoy

The night sky had turned bright with the suns arrival and Inuyasha had returned to his normal demon self, however he was still badly wounded and had not woken up, Kagome lay partially awake twisting in pain and wondering if Inuyasha would be okay. Miroku and Sango thought aloud, wondering how Yura could be alive if Inuyasha and Kagome reduced her to ashes.

Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha

Kagome crawls to Inuyasha and lays beside him, her angelic face practically touching his. They both let out a small whimper from the pain and became silent, looking as if the life had escaped them, Miroku and Sango look upon them with worry.

Sango: Don't you think we should try to go to Kagomes era and retrieve her remedies? they seem to be powerful.

Miroku: It's no use, shippo informed us that only Inuyasha and Kagome can go through the well, once Kagome is healed than it will be easier, but until than I'm afraid we must pray and use what we have.

Several days pass and Kagomes wounds are much less than they were, she is able to move freely with little pain, Inuyasha is also able to move about, however he had sustained so much damage in his human form that the demon side still had trouble healing him as fast as he normally would.

Little did anyone know that in a days time, a new enemy awaits them at their next destination.

It was night now, Inuyasha and Kagome were in a separate hut than Miroku and Sango, despite their recent battle, they seemed less worried than Miroku and Sango who remained awake for some time pondering how a demon such as yura could be resurrected and for what purpose.

However Inuyasha and Kagome sat in there hut, discussing the adventures they had gone on with one another and all the hard times they had been through.

Kagome: You know Inuyasha...when we first met...we hated each other

Inuyasha: yea, what's your point

Kagome: I just think its nice, how we've gotten so close...I'm really glad that we were able to become so close...I mean there were times there that I couldn't take it, like seeing you with Kikyo so many times...I just..I lo (Inuyasha cuts her off)

Inuyasha: (looking at kagome with his face looking as if he's in deep thought and filled with emotion, his gold eyes glistening from the candle light) Kagome...I know what your going to say...and...I'm not good with words...but, I..well what I mean is...I..I love

Kagome doesn't allow him complete his confession of love, she pushes her plush lips on his, and for a moment Inuyasha stays still in awe, finally he returns the favor, he gently nibbles and kisses on her lips.

The two cherish the moment so dearly, and its as if time stands still. The two wish they could freeze time, and stay in that form of love and passion for eternity.

Well I hope you like my story thus far, do me a favor and please review.

Remember I'll be updating daily, and suggestions are appreciated and will be considered. If you like you can email me at and send me your storys and ill let you know what i think, or you can even write your own chapter to my story and if i like it i will put it in, along with giving you the credit.

-Soul Stalker

**§ØÛ¦ §†Â¦k€®**


	5. The battle begins, amushed!

It was day time, the night of romance was gone, and the group was traveling to yet another village. Miroku and Sango were surprised that Inuyasha and kagome were not bickering as they usually do, but walking side by side, and Inuyasha was in no rush as he usually was.

Miroku: You two seem awfully happy today...i wonder what you were doing alone last night.

Sango: (giggling) yea we didnt hear a word from you guys.

Inuyasha: (blushing) Hey mind your business you lecherous bastard, we were just talking.

Upon reaching the village the jokes and comments were silenced by the smell of blood, the group soon stumbled upon numerous dead, half eaten corpses

Inuyasha: what the fuck.,... who could have done this? Isnt this village notorious for slaying demoms?

Sango: Yea it is.,...they were a branch off of our old village...who could have done this?

The group was once again silenced when they heard pounding footsteps and a laugh so cruel and cynical it could make a man sick.

The group is shocked to find the pounding and cynical laughs came from more enemies whom they had slain previously, Goshinki, the huge beast of a demon who can read minds, and had once broken the tetsuiga, and juromaru and kageromaru the two incarnations of naraku who were untamable and fast as well as strong.

Goshinki: Inuyasha, you are thinking it is impossible to be real, you are curious to how i am alive, standing before you, and you tremble in fear knowing your tetsuiga is useless against me, and further more that my brothers juromaru and kageromaru are too much for you, once capable of quick speed and brute force, while the other is capable of incredible speed as well as burying himself underground to come up anbd devour your insides

Inuyasha: stanbd back, time for me to show you that IM not the one cowering in fear, but you will be!

Goshinki: Your planning to use the windscar, GA what a pathetic half breed.

Inuyasha: WE'LL SEE WHOS PATHETIC, WINDSCAR!

The huge beast moves with great speed and escapes the blast, as do his too brothers

Inuyasha sits there with self confidence believing he vaporized them all in one shot until a screeching pain shoots up his back

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHH

The giant demon Goshinki had swung his giant claws at Inuyasha and nearly took his spine out, once Inuyasha recovered and got his footing, he turned around to see Juromaru and Kageromaru charging at him the Goshinki swinging his massive claws at him again, he turns his body sideways using his arm to try to hold off the other two, and his sword to stop the giant claws, they all clash in the middle and blood is everywhere, inuyasha falls to his knees in pain, Goshinki looks at his hand stunned, revealing the tetsuiga sliced his claws in half, and the two brothers, even though inflicting much damage on Inuyasha, were somewhat in a daze from his bone shattering claws that had just nearly missed taking juromarus head off.

Inuyasha: damn...damn it to hell, I cant...I cant move my left arm.

Inuyasha looks at his arm to see that it is nearly cut to the bone, and a fragment of bone has reached the surface, protruding his skin.

Kagome looks upon him in fear and reachers for her bow, when Goshinki reads her mind and rushes towards her.

She releases her arrow, but Goshinki is mere inches away.

Lol gatta love cliff hanger, ill update in about 2 days since im ganna be drinking tonight, REVIEW!!

hope you enjoyed it.

-Soul Stalker


	6. Surprise enemy revieled!

okay i see a few people have takin the time to read the storty...so please

REVIEW

Kagome releases her arrow however Goshinki is mere inches away from tearing her in half with his massive claws

Goshinki: DIE PRIESTESS

The arrow was fired too close for the giant demon to dodge it and he is struck by the sacred arrow, it goes right through him and as he is being purified his enormous body is still propelling towards the young girl.

Goshinki; YOU WILL GO WITH ME!

Inuyasha: (jumping infront of kagome with his sword by his side) NOT IN THIS LIFETIME PAL, WIND SCAR!!!

The power of the wind scar was not nearly as powerful as it usually was due to his lack of ability to use his left arm, however the blast disintegrated the demons body and the arrow destroyed the demonic aura, Juromaru and Kageromura were no where to be seen.

Miroku: Where are the others...were the killed as well by the wind scar?

Sango: Id think so, you see how Inuyashas strength increases when Kagomes in danger, he probably vaporized them.

Mioga: Good job my lord!

Inuyasha: I didn't know you were here, decided to show up when you saw it was clear huh?

Mioga: Ohh you didn't see me, ohh i was here the whole time

Kagome: uhuh sure

The sarcasm was ended when Mioga fled and Sango as well as Miroku fell to their knees in agony.

Shippo: INUYASHA WATCH OUT HE CAME OUT OF THE FLOOR!

Inuyasha: Damnit, than where's the other one?

Kagome: LOOK OUT

The demon emerges from the earths crust with great haste, heading towards inuyasha with his sickle shaped claws aimed at his heart.

Inuyasha: NOT THIS TIME, THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!

Inuyasha throws the sword at the demon and with great agility he dodges it, only to be cut down to size by inuyashas claws.

Inuyasha: I wont fall that two times in a row, and as for your brother (picking up the tetsuiga) THAT TREE YOUR BEHIND WONT HELP YOU, WIND SCAR!

The demon lunges at Inuyasha with such speed he almost breaks through the windscar only to be evaporated by the power that is the wind scar.

The scene changes, and Sesshomaru is looking at where his arm had once been.

Sesshomaru, hmm i think hes injured enough now, his arm shattered, his back torn, and his body weary. \

Jaken: My lord, he's a half demon, why don't you just kill him!

Sesshomaru: Quite Jaken, i will humilate my brother as he did to me by defeating Naraku, Kikyo, go forth and use his love for you as a way to break his mangled body, than get the shards for me as his body, go now, crush his spirit and purify his demonic soul

Kikyo: I hope you realize im not doing this for you, I will not kill him, I will keep him alive, do what you want but I need him alive to drag him to the depths of hell with me.

She leaves towards where Inuyasha and the others are predicted to head to next

Sesshomaru: Once she brings him to me, i will take his arm and the shards, and than i will have control of the tetsuiga!

Lol well we finally see the surprise guess...kinda a dead give away, i think at least. REVIEW IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!

-Soul Stalker


	7. Kikyos assault

IMPORTANT NOTE!

IF YOIU SAW THE FINAL EPISODES YOU KNOW IT WAS BULLSHIT, ANYONE WHO WANTS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI TO CONTINUE WRITING, PLEASE EMAIL ME AT ARE CURRENTLY WORKING ON A PETITION

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo follows the tracks of Inuyasha and his friends and finds them lodging in a town supposedly plagued by demons.

Shippo: Good thing you gave out those useless spells and enchantments or else wed be sleeping outside again.

Inuyasha: If you ask me id rather sleep outside

Kagome: ohh Inuyasha you have to admit its nice sleeping inside once and a while

Inuyasha thinks to himself

Inuyasha: as long as im with Kagome, it doesnt matter.

A heavy fog rolls in and no one seems to be alive

Songo: Thats a paralizing demon smoke, cover your mouths!

Its too late, everyone except inuyasha is passed out.

Inuyasha: KAGOME! SONGO! MIROKU! grrr whats going on here

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: K...Kikyo, your alive...

Kikyo: Come here Inuyasha, I have come to say my goodbyes, embrace me one last time.

Inuyasha slowly walks towards her, Kagome is barerly awake but is incapable of movement or speech.

Kikyo wraps her arms around Inuyasha and the two dissapear.

Inuyasha: w...WHAT THE HELL!

Inuyasha finds himself stuck in a swamp where the water is like rock, holding him down and not allowing him to move, he hears a laugh

Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU!

----------------------------------------------------

Short chapter but review and it will be much longer, remember if you want Inuyasha episodes to continue email me and i will put you down on the petition.

Soul Stalker


End file.
